Trusting In Love
by Genesis Vakarian
Summary: This is set after V For Vendetta ends with V's death in the movie and it explores the option of him running with Evey Hammond and them having a child together. A daughter. Whose named November to remember the man who helped her mother blow up Parliament in London and giving everyone hope. AU.
1. Chapter 1

After losing V to blood loss, Evey Hammond was lost to wondering about what if as she laid a hand on her womb. Feeling the child respond to her touch she sighed and said," You would have loved to have met him."

Then, as an after thought,"Oh little one, he was an amazing man who, if given a second chance, would have listened to me and we would have left before he had died."

As the months passed, Evey could feel V all around her until she went into labor and gave birth to a daughter she named November. In honor of the man who made her remember the 5th of November and of the gunpowder treason and plot.


	2. Chapter 2

Even though there was no body to bury, Detective Finch knew that she had to have a place to grieve for the man who helped give the country hope and together, they had a headstone made.

As she grieved, Evey smiled knowing that she has a child to leave The Shadow Gallery when the time was right for her to have it. As November grew, her mother realized that she looked just like her father more and more. And that she has the same abilities as V did before he died.

One day, they went to the cemetery and November stayed closed to her mother's side. She laid a red rose called a Scarlet Carson on her father's grave and she knew that she'd learn to fight the same way that he had, as she gets older.

She babbled as only a young toddler could as her mother looked on as she returned to the car. Later on that same day, Evey and November went to the market to get some things before going home. And a friend of her mother's smiled as she asked,"How are you holding up Evey? Good I hope, and I assume that this is November? She's pretty."

November giggled as she hid behind her mother's skirt as they talked for a few minutes more before parting ways. That evening, they made dinner and ate together before she got a bath and went off to bed for school the next day.

Evey smiled as she thought to herself,"It'll be fun raising November."


	3. Chapter 3

Evey knew that she had to tell November about her father and soon, as the young woman will be turning 18 on November 5. As her birthday rolled around, her mother told her about V.

"November, your father's name was V and he died giving us hope for the future. He gave me the chance to survive the hell that I was put through as a child and he made me remember the 5 of November and the gunpowder treason and plot."

November nodded and asked,"Mama, why did you wait to tell me about Papa? I mean, I knew that he inspired many to fight back against the government, but, still. I know that he also grew Scarlett Carsons as well."

Evey was surprised to hear that from her daughter, but it was out in the open now. As she had gotten older, however, Evey felt like she couldn't keep going anymore without V. So, one day, she took November to the Shadow Gallery and told her,"This is your home now my dearest daughter. Your father told me that it was mine before he died to do as I will. And now, it's my turn to pass it on to you."

And with that, she felt the gallery and November as well. As she grew, the teenager learned how to fight the same way as her father did over 18 years prior. So, she took the time to get familiarized with her new home. With all the items that were regained from the vaults.

November knew that her mother wasn't coming back because she felt like she wasn't going to be around much longer and she was right. evey was found shot dead near a local hospital and November buried her next to her father's empty grave.


	4. Chapter 4

November began her training as a child and she kept it up through her teenage years. However, she noticed that there was a jukebox and she would play songs on it as she trained for almost all hours of the night and day.

As she worked on getting the knives included, she felt like she wasn't alone and said aloud,"It's alright Detective Finch, there are no closed doors here."

He nodded and asked, "How is it that you are quite your father's daughter even though he was killed over 18 years ago?" She shrugged as she answered,"To be honest Detective, I wish I knew why. But it's in my blood because of who my father was."

The two sat down together and began to talk about things over a nice cup of tea. After a while, they departed and she remained in the Shadow Gallery. That night, she fell asleep after reading one of the books and she had a dream.

In it, it was one of those with her father talking with her mother about killing someone named Prothero. And yet, there were others as well. But she couldn't really see their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

November remembered a poem of sorts that her mother would recite whenever the 5th of November cam around."Remember remember the 5ht of November, The Gunpowder treason and plot, I know of no reason why the gunpowder treason should ever be forgot" Along with,"People shouldn't be afraid of their governments, governments should be afraid of their people."

He had told her these things as they watched the Old Bailey get blown up of course. As she continued to dream, she saw other things come into play and she didn't understand them, well, not as of yet anyway.

She had pleasant dreams for the rest of the night. The next morning, one of her mother's friends came by and chatted with her. She learned a bit more about her parents and how they fell in love.

Though, her mother's journals along with the letter that Valerie had written and given to her father before she died helped her learn far more then anything else could.

One day, November found her father's cape that her mother had remade of the came fabric and the hat that he wore. She tried them both on and they fit her. As did the boots and gloves.

She kept up her training and she knows that she is always going to be remaining true to her heart.


End file.
